


No Yolks

by Neaislove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, M/M, Omega Derek, Pregnant Derek, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neaislove/pseuds/Neaislove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have a low key Halloween. And just generally enjoy being a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Yolks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [howl-to-the-wind (greenleaf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleaf/gifts).



> More of a slice of life rather than a plot driven fic. But hopefully you enjoy.

Derek Hale liked dressing up for Halloween about as much he liked dressing up for special occasions. He'd do it, but he wouldn't be happy about it. Once he got into the tween years his 'costumes' were basically just props he picked up at the last minute. A pop gun from his younger brother makes him a soldier. A little fake blood and he's a zombie. He did the bare minimum to qualify for the candy. Once he could buy his own he gave up on costumes entirely and used Halloween exclusively as an excuse to eat too many sweets and watch shit B movies in peace.

Stiles liked dressing up for Halloween about as much as any sugar fueled six year old. He loved it. He and Scott never had the attention span to actually plan a group costume. It hadn't hindered their fun in the slightest. Stiles was just as happy to wander with a tiny doctor as another superhero. But it didn't stop him from dreaming big. He wanted to do a couples costume. Just once. A Batman to his Nightwing. A Spock to his Captain Kirk. An egg to his bacon.

Which okay, not something he'd originally thought of when he'd dreamed of couples costumes. But there's only so much you can do when one half of your couple costume was sporting a pregnant belly. At eight months Stiles considered himself lucky that Derek was even willing to put on a full set of clothes. Let alone walk around all night in them. And besides that it was the only pregnancy costume he'd yet to see. It seemed like the only other options were the baby busting out of the womb or basketball player. Okay, Stiles had seen one really cool Death Star costume but he vetoed it because Derek would be more likely to chew a limb off than wear it.

"Why do I have to dress up?"

Stiles scoffs and ties off the end of his stitch. Derek's egg costume is really just a white shirt with a bright yellow circle stitched to the stomach. "It's a costume party. On Halloween. Everyone is dressing up." He holds out the shirt to Derek, shaking it out a little in emphasis.

Derek raises an eyebrow. "Lydia is dressing up? She's twenty four. Just last month she said she was done with 'revealing, demeaning mass produced trash.'"

"And she still is. She's going as a Masquerade Ariel."

"What?"

"It's like Ariel in a ball gown or something. Totally classy."

Derek cups his stomach and slides into a chair. There's way more sewing supplies than strictly necessary on the kitchen table. It looks like his grandmother's craft room has regurgitated in here and all Stiles has to show for it is one giant patch. "Classy. Is that a requirement for this party?" Stiles can practically hear the criticism.

"No, it's not a requirement. But even if it was Lydia would make us the exception. She understands that you're in the family way."

Derek sighs and takes the egg shirt from his fiance. "Where's yours?" Derek looks over the table for scraps of maroon fabric and sees none. "Tell me you didn't buy a morph suit."

Stiles shakes his head. "Lydia has her limits." He leans back in his chair and props his feet up on Derek's lap. He wiggles his bare toes into Derek's rounded stomach, very diligently ignoring his angry scowl. "I'm going to wear those maroon skinny jeans. I bought a bacon print shirt." He flexes his toes a few more times, until Derek clamps his hands around his feet.

"How long is the party?" Lydia is notorious for having parties that only wind down when the sun is coming up. She's remarkably good of staying just this close to the law that the cops can't really do anything. Not that Sheriff Stilinski or Deputy Parrish would do much regardless. Despite the fact that Derek is a very happy pregnant person in general, he's finding that the closer he gets to nine months the less he's willing to tolerate. His ankles are just starting to swell. And strong smells have been an issue since he'd noticed he'd conceived. It's worse now though. He can only imagine how strongly he'll react to pumpkin spice vomit.

"Fear not lover, Lydia said we're only obligated to appear for an hour. After that we can go home." Stiles tugs his feet free and starts pushing all his sewing supplies to the side. A few stray buttons clatter to the floor and he ignores it. "I'm thinking grilled cheese. You want tomatoes?"

He did in fact want tomatoes. He also wanted avocado slices and some ranch on the side. Which, gross, but Stiles was all about feeding his heavily pregnant wolf man. He and Derek were an odd couple. They met over food. Or more specifically he and Derek had ordered the same sandwich at Dimiti's and even though Stiles had ordered first, Derek had taken it. Then when Stiles confronted him about it, Derek had the gall to shove half the sandwich into his mouth and take a giant bite like an asshole. They'd argued. A lot. Enough that Stiles now had to send Scott to Dimitri's to get him his precious Chicken Pesto sandwich from now on.

It seemed like after that they were running into each other everywhere. Eventually anger turned to snark. Which turned to a really weird kind of flirting. Which turned into 'oh you're not a --', because societal standards of gender suck. So they started dating. Having never dated before Stiles hadn't known how little there was to do in Beacon Hills. Which meant after his first two spectacularly original dates they'd defaulted into Netflix and Chill.

Which did not lead to their current situation. No, Derek was a modern Omega. He'd decided that he wanted to spend his heat with Stiles, like he had the past three, and asked if they were ready to do so without contraceptives. Stiles agreed that they were ready. Beyond ready. Hella ready as it were, to have a tiny little person in the house, who may or may not be a werewolf.

Maybe it was the Alpha in him, or maybe Stiles was just a weirdo, but he loved feeding Derek these days. He liked knowing Derek and Nugget were well fed and happy. He liked seeing Derek's stomach grow because with every inch he was that much closer to being due. And cooking was easy. Even if Derek wanted weird combinations.

* * * *

Beacon Hills was just as taken with pumpkin spice as the rest of America. Derek couldn't stand it. He vaguely remembers the first year it became a phenomenon. His whole family had pancakes at a diner and Derek ordered the pumpkin stack with cinnamon whipped cream. It was just this side of too sweet and he'd never tried it again. He satisfied his pumpkin craving with one slice of pie at Thanksgiving dinner. If only the rest of the world could tone it down.

Lydia, bless her heart, took him into consideration when catering her event. Alongside the heavily frosted spice cakes and pumpkin pie tarts, was an array of dark chocolate treats. Derek minded his stomach and piled a tasteful gray disposable plate with chocolate. He grabbed a little bit of everything, from the salted chocolate caramels to the cayenne spice chocolate fudge chunks.

Stiles was currently making his rounds, bouncing between all of his friends. Turns out the party was suppose to be classy. Or at least enough people were afraid of Lydia to keep it classy. There were skimpy clothes aplenty but it was more artistic than brash. It didn't look like any of the costumes were bought from chain stores. Derek and Stiles stuck out like sore thumbs.

His egg costume was completed by soft white linen pants and tennis shoes. Derek presumed he was the most comfortably dressed at the entire party. Stiles was a close second.  
"I didn't think Stiles could do it."

Derek's shoulders tense. He and Scott had an unusual relationship. When they'd first started dating Scott was very against it. There was a scandal a few years back, one which tarnished Derek's name pretty heavily. A lot of people had forgotten about it. A lot of people didn't have FBI agents as fathers. It took a lot of forced social gatherings and a few full moon runs to get them where they are now. The pregnancy might have helped. Scott was expecting his own now. But he was only two months along and looked as fit as ever in his Rocky costume.

Derek swallows the melting hunk of chocolate in his mouth and turns. "I can be charitable."

Scott scrunches up his face in disgust. "Enough said. Deals were made." He snorts then and slides alongside Derek to get a better look at the sweets. He's apparently a big fan of pumpkin spice because he smashes two of the mini pies around a coach roach cluster and tries to shove it all in his mouth at once. Normally Derek would make a snarky comment, but he was heavily pregnant now. He'd done more disgusting things with food. Scott was entitled to this. "It's cute though. Never seen that one before."

"I'll let Stiles know his creativity is appreciated." It's not long after that when Scott wanders away to dance. Stiles checks in on him occasionally, bringing him Witch's Brew punch and water bottles. Derek manages to polish off the last of the red hot chocolate fudge. He'll pay for it later but for now his stomach is pleasantly warm. By the time their hour is up though he's more than ready to leave. His ankles aren't swelling yet but they're about too. And the whole house stinks of sweat and pumpkin.

His irritation must have been visible because it feels like Stiles is there in an instant. He slides behind Derek and winds his arms low around his belly. "Ready to go?" Stiles presses a kiss behind his ear and strokes his thumbs across the stretched skin of his stomach.

"Yeah. Pizza?"

Stiles pulls back. "You know it." He'd already made his goodbyes and he's just as eager to leave. Parties were never really his thing. But he'd do just about anything for Lydia. And free candy was free candy. Stiles starts herding Derek towards the door with a hand on the small of his back. "I ordered already. We should be able to just swing by."

"Banana peppers--"

"And bacon, and diced tomatoes. I got us cheese bread too. With marinara and garlic butter." Stiles smiles warmly at him, overly proud of himself for providing for his Omega. He can't take down a buck with his bare hands but he can remember Derek's favorite order of anything.

Derek lets Stiles push him into the car. With just the two of them they look somehow even more ridiculous. His golden yellow belly dwarves his lap and Stiles' ridiculous shirt makes him look like an idiot teenager. "Syfy or Chiller?"

"I think Syfy is showing the Evil Dead movies. But I don't know if I can watch one and two back to back. Chiller is doing Tales from the Crypt."

"Episodes or movies?"

"Episodes for a while. Then Shadow Knight just before midnight." The two of them bicker back and forth on the way to the pizza place. Derek wants to strip out of his shirt already. Pregnancy has made him run even hotter than normal. Stiles says it'd be indecent. Way too many kids wandering around that could see.

"It's my stomach. My pregnant stomach, not my dick Stiles."

"As the son of a Sheriff--"

"Finish that with a straight face, I dare you." He doesn't. Derek watches a wicked grin stretch across Stiles' face. The two of them drift into silence. The pizza place is just around the corner and their house just a little farther than that. Originally Talia had pressed for them to live closer to the rest of the pack. But Derek had gone to her in secret and explained why they needed somewhere a bit farther away. Stiles was not a traditional alpha. In appearance or tenancies. But he still had his instincts. Living under the same roof as a very imposing Alpha female who doubled as an Alpha wolf would make him feel weak, cornered. Stiles would never come out and say anything, or try to disrupt the pack, but the feeling would nag the corner of his mind forever.

So they'd bought a small house near the Sheriff's station and started their own path. Derek's heat struck almost immediately after the move. His memory is a little hazy but he's certain they had sex in every room and on nearly every horizontal surface.

Stiles jerkily slots his jeep into a parking spot and hops out. "I'll be right back. Want a drink?"

"I'm good." Derek lets out a deep breath as Stiles runs off inside. The pizza place has a glass front so he can see the line of people in front of Stiles. He decides to seize his opportunity. Derek clicks off his seat belt and starts yanking up his shirt. Once he's free he tosses it into the back and lowers his seat so he can rest.

His stomach looks giant like this. Derek palms the swell of it and starts to stroke. "I can't wait for you to get here." He reaches up and scratches his peck. As ready as he is to have his baby in his arms, he's not looking forward to shaving his chest. He's been so sore and swollen lately that just the thought of letting a razor near is enough to have him cringing. "Someday I'm going to dress you up for Halloween. Tata has no say. Don't let him lie to you." Derek tips his head back and closes his eyes. "Eggs and bacon." He sighs to himself.

It takes another ten minutes or so for Stiles to come back. The pizzas go into the back seat and Stiles uses every red light as an opportunity to run his hand over the bare skin of Derek's stomach. The drive home is quiet. And slower than normal. Beacon Hills hasn't had a trick or treating car accident in nearly a decade. They stop in the middle of a street for about five minutes while a gaggle of toddlers, all dressed as Elsa, sing their way to their next house.

When they get out and head for the door Derek ducks behind Stiles, bowing a little to accommodate his stomach, and goes in for a hug. "Aw, babe, love you too."  
"Hm." Derek deftly flicks up the corner of the box and pulls out a slice of pizza. He doesn't bother waiting around for Stiles' indignant sputter. Instead he shuffles staight to the door. Derek shoves half his slice into his mouth as he opens the door. Behind him Stiles tisks.

"I see how it is. Alpha have food. Alpha provide. Alpha strong man who don't need no love and affection." Stiles snorts to himself and starts prodding Derek along with the boxes. He gets them to the couch and sets the boxes on a cushion. Without being asked Stiles is gently pulling off Derek's shoes and proping them up on the coffee table. He takes a few seconds to work his fingers around his ankles. "No more sneakers. Flip flops or nothing from now on mister."

"You want me barefoot?"

"You know it." Stiles pops up from his crouch and goes in for a kiss, knocking Derek's chin in the process. There's a few snorts and some angry grumbling but Derek accepts his syrupy sweet kisses. He likes this. He likes that they can laugh during sex and trade sloppy kisses. That they can be gross around each other and still appreciate the serious moments. That's how he knows this will work.

Stiles takes his time. Turning sweet sucking kisses to wet smacks across Derek's cheeks and neck. Derek hasn't been much interested in sex lately. But kissing is nice. And it's enough for him. Even though just the sight of him most days sends him into a lustful haze. He and his hand have gotten reacquainted.

He trails his kisses down to Derek's shoulder blade and nips him once. The mark is bright pink for a split second, then it melts away like nothing. He kisses the spot once more then slumps onto the couch. Derek just barely has time to snatch up the pizza boxes before they get squished. "Now for the Crypt Keeper."

Derek grunts in agreement. He's folded together two slices to make a sort of sandwich. He's much more invested in his food than Tales From the Crypt. Sometime during the Meatloaf special guest appearance he drifts off.

When he wakes up Stiles is draped over him. His lips are pressed to his stomach. Derek can't hear anything but he's definitely saying something. "Wha'sat?" Derek yawns and buries his fingers into Stiles' hair.

"Just talking to Nugget. She'll be here soon."

"She?" He hums and scratches at Stiles' scalp. "Alpha intuition?"

Stiles snorts. "No, Hale legacy. Girls first. Always." Which is the truth. As far back in the family history as Derek can remember it's been girls first. Boys second, if at all. "I don't want to name her Claudia. I know...," Stiles takes a deep breath and tucks his nose further into Derek's stomach, "you offered. I appreciate that. I do. It means the world to me. But my mother is gone. I love her and I don't want our daughter to feel like she's living up to some legacy or ghost. I want her to have a fresh start."

Derek hadn't given much thought to names. He'd been adamant in not knowing what sex the baby would be. He'd offered Claudia as a girls name but with his family names were always last minute. Something about knowing once you've held them. "Nothing geographical."

Stiles pulls himself free of Derek's hand and sits up, twisting at the waist to face him. "Will she be a Thanksgiving baby you think?" He watches Derek's face twist into absolute horror.

"No." He stares down at his stomach and holds himself. His palms grasping firmly at each side of his swollen belly. "No. You can't do that to Papa."

"I don't know babe. You know how Hale women are. Telling her not to do it..." He trails off with a smirk. Stiles hunches over, placing his hands over Derek's and putting his face just over the skin. "Don't let him fool you. He's a big softee. A big grumbly teddy bear. A--"

"An egg?"

Stiles sits upright. He's scowling. "Come on. It was a great idea."

"You don't get to pick her first costume."

"But!"

"No."

"Come on man. You can't--"

"No."

Stiles puffs out his cheeks. "As your Alpha I--" Before he can even finish Derek shoves him onto the floor. Stiles falls into a heap and squeaks. Above him Derek is staring at him with a deadpan expression. "Fine. But only because--" Derek pushes him again, sending him flat to the carpet. It continues like this for a few minutes, Stiles getting half way up and Derek shoving him back down. It finally stops once Stiles is laughing so hard he can't breathe.

He's never going to be the big strapping Alpha stereotype. There's worse things he could fail at.


End file.
